List of Popotan soundtracks
Popotan is a Japanese visual novel by Petit Ferret originally released in 2002 that was adapted into an anime by Shaft and a radio drama broadcast on Osaka Radio. Three soundtracks based on the visual novel have been released. The first is a maxi single titled "Popotan", published by Petite Ferret. It was a limited print run released with the visual novel. The single contains vocal and instrumental songs of the opening theme, "Popotan"; the closing theme "Answer"; and "Magical Girl Mii"'s theme, "Magical Girl Mii's Pong". All three songs were sung by Under17. The vocals were later re-released as part of their Best complications. The songs "Answer" and "Popotan" were also sung during their live tour. A limited promotional DVD for the anime was accompanied by a CD containing the unabridged songs by Under17 from the visual novel, and the song "Poporaji", which was later used for a radio drama by the same name. The last visual novel soundtrack was released with the Popotan's fan disc, Popotan Fan Disc together with A·SO·BO, and contains tracks for the background music. Three soundtracks based on the anime have been released. PopoTime, an anime soundtrack, was released with music by Osamu Tezuka containing a TV cuts of the opening and closing themes by Under17 and Funta, respectively.A TV cut is where a song is modified for broadcast on television to fit within the length of the credits. An extended play (EP) entitled Popotan e.p. was released jointly by Under17 and Funta. It contains the unabridged opening and closings of the anime as well as a new jointly produced theme song, "Gemstone" by both bands. An image CD, It's a PopoTime! was later released and contains character songs performed by the seiyū for the series' three sisters: Ai; Mai; and Mii. The opening theme song for Poporaji is also placed on the CD. The opening theme was re-released as part of Under17's Best complications and performed during their live tour. Poporaji was later released separately on two CDs. The opening theme song "Popotan Kiss" was later re-released as part of Under17's second Best complication and performed during their live tour. Soundtracks Visual novel Popotan maxi single " is, as per its title, a maxi single. It was released in a limited print run of 2000 copies by Petit Ferret for the initial release of the Popotan visual novel. The CD contains six tracks of the themes featured in the visual novel. The first three tracks are the vocals and the second three the instrumental versions< used as background music in the game. | title1 = Popotan | music1 = Haruko Momoi | lyrics1 = Haruko Momoi | extra1 = Koike Masaya | length1 = 3:30 | note2 = Miitan no mahō de pon!! song by Mii | title2 = Magical Mii's Pong | music2 = Koike Masaya | lyrics2 = Haruko Momoi | extra2 = Koike Masaya | length2 = 3:13 | note3 = Kotae | title3 = Answer | music3 = Haruko Momoi | lyrics3 = Haruko Momoi | length3 = 6:42 | note4 = vocal | title4 = Popotan | music4 = Haruko Momoi | extra4 = Koike Masaya | length4 = 3:26 | note5 = Miitan no mahō de pon!! vocal song by Mii | title5 = Magical Mii's Pong | music5 = Koike Masaya | extra5 = Koike Masaya | length5 = 3:15 | note6 = Kotae vocal | title6 = Answer | music6 = Haruko Momoi | length6 = 6:22 }} ''Poporaji no Uta'' is a mini-CD released by Bandai Visual in a limited press run of 10,000 copies on June 27, 2003, along with the preview DVD, The mini-CD contains the main vocal themes from the visual novel performed by Under17 as well as the image song, which is also the opening theme for the radio show Poporaji, performed by the anime's seiyū for the three sisters. Poporaji No Uta | title1 = Poporaji's Song | music1 = Ohhara Sayaka, Asano Masumi & Momoi Haruko | extra1 = Radio drama's opening theme | length1 = 3:52 | note2 = | title2 = Popotan | music2= Under17 | extra2 = Visual novel's starting theme | length2 = 3:26 | note3 = Miitan no Mahō de Pon!! | title3 = Mii-Tan No Mahou De Pon!! | music3 = Under17 | extra3 = Visual novel's mini-game theme | length3 = 3:13 | note4 = Kotae | title4 = Answer | music4 = Under17 | extra4 = Visual novel's ending theme | length4 = 6:28 }} Anime ''Popotan e.p. On August 8, 2003, Under17 and Funta released a joint album that includes the opening, closing, and album-exclusive theme songs for the anime ''Popotan: the opening theme; performed by Umder17; the closing theme, "Suki", by Funta; and a collaborative theme song, "Gem Stone". It was released by Lantis as an extended play entitled , which appeared three times on the Oricon albums charts and peaked at number 68. The CD contains a vocal and instrumental track for all three theme songs. ''Popotan hatake de tsukamae te | title1 = Catching the Popotan Field | music1 = Under17 | length1 = 3:43 | title2 = Suki | music2 = Funta | length2 = 4:21 | title3 = Gem Stone | music3 = Under17 & Funta | length3 = 4:53 | note4 = Popotan hatake de tsukamae te vocal | title4 = Catching the Popotan Field | music4 = Under17 | length4 = 3:42 | note5 = off vocal | title5 = Suki | music5 = Funta | length5 = 4:21 | note6 = off vocal | title6 = Gem Stone | music6 = Under17 & Funta | length6 = 4:47 }} ''Popo Music'' On November 27, 2003, the original anime soundtrack Popo Music was published by Lantis. The soundtrack contains 30 songs, most of which were composed Osamu Tezuka. The first and last tracks are the TV cuts of the opening and closing themes by Under17 and Funta, respectively. Popotan hatake de tsukamae te edit version by Uder17 | title1 = Catching the Popotan Field | music1 = Under17 | length1 = 1:35 | note2 = Popotan Keshiki | title2 = Popotan Kiss | music2 = Osamu Tezuka | length2 = 1:57 | note3 = Yūyake | title3 = Sunset | music3 = Osamu Tezuka | length3 = 1:41 | note4 = Minna de Odekake | title4 = Everyone is Going Out | music4 = Osamu Tezuka | length4 = 1:44 | note5 = Fuwatto Fushigi Na | title5 = Curiously Drifting | music5 = Osamu Tezuka | length5 = 1:41 | note6 = Nonbiri na Mainichi | title6 = A Peaceful Day | music6 = Osamu Tezuka | length6 = 1:02 | note7 = Katsuyaku desu | title7 = Activity | music7 = Osamu Tezuka | length7 = 1:01 | note8 = Yokatta ne | title8 = Good | music8 = Osamu Tezuka | length8 = 1:15 | note9 = Kimerareta Michi | title9 = Given Path | music9 = Osamu Tezuka | length9 = 1:59 | note10 = Warai no Shūen | title10 = Laughter's End | music10 = Osamu Tezuka | length10 = 0:18 | note11 = Popotan no Sadame | title11 = Popotan's Destiny | music11 = Osamu Tezuka | length11 = 1:58 | note12 = Shinmiri | title12 = Sad | music12 = Osamu Tezuka | length12 = 1:24 | note13 = Hate na, owarun deru? | title13 = Well, should we get involved? | music13 = Osamu Tezuka | length13 = 1:08 | note14 = Totemo shinmiri shichatta... | title14 = It is Very Quiet Now That You Are Gone... | music14 = Osamu Tezuka | length14 = 1:54 | note15 = Fushigi Sannin | title15 = Mystery, 3 Individuals | music15 = Osamu Tezuka | length15 = 0:52 | note16 = Yōkan no Fushigi | title16 = Mystery in the Mansion | music16 = Osamu Tezuka | length16 = 1:25 | note17 = Gorgeous na no ka na | title17 = Is it gorgeous? | music17 = Osamu Tezuka | length17 = 0:50 | note18 = Popotan no Omoi | title18 = The Popotan's Desires | music18 = Osamu Tezuka | length18 = 1:48 | note19 = Shinkoku Jitai wa Sara ni Nazo he | title19 = Seriously, the Situation Deepens within the Mystery | music19 = Osamu Tezuka | length19 = 1:10 | note20 = Sentimental Fushigi | title20 = Sentimental Mystery | music20 = Osamu Tezuka | length20 = 1:26 | note21 = Dotabata Yōkan | title21 = Cluttery Mansion | music21 = Osamu Tezuka | length21 = 1:34 | note22 = Kawaiku batabata shitemasu | title22 = I am Insanely Cute | music22 = Osamu Tezuka | length22 = 1:10 | note23 = Toramaete Goran? | title23 = Try to catch him? | music23 = Osamu Tezuka | length23 = 0:54 | note24 = Hanashi wa socchi no ke | title24 = Ingoring the Conversation | music24 = Osamu Tezuka | length24 = 1:10 | note25 = Mahō Shōjo Mii-tan | title25 = Magical Girl Mii | music25 = Osamu Tezuka | length25 = 1:40 | note26 = Suiri | title26 = Reasoning | music26 = Osamu Tezuka | length26 = 1:46 | note27 = Shikou no kotohen ga... | title27 = Fragments of Thought... | music27 = Osamu Tezuka | length27 = 1:29 | note28 = Mainichi no Kotogotoku | title28 = The Whole Day | music28 = Osamu Tezuka | length28 = 0:49 | note29 = Yōkoso Popotan | title29 = Welcome Popotan | music29 = Osamu Tezuka | length29 = 1:57 | note30 = TV edit version | title30 = Suki | music30 = Funta | length30 = 1:35 }} Radio drama ''It's a Popo Time'' It's a Popo Time was released November 6, 2003, by Lantis, and peaked at number 296 on the Oricon albums chart. The CD contains five songs, one for each of the three sisters. In addition, the CD also contains the opening and closing theme songs for the live radio broadcast Poporaji, which is based on the anime. Ai no Sekai image song | title1 = Ai's World | music1 = Sayaka Ohara | length1 = 4:15 | note2 = Mai's image song | title2 = Endless Trip | music2 = Masumi Asano | length2 = 4:04 | note3 = Mahou Shoujo Mii-tan Sanjou!! image song | title3 = Magical Girl Mii Appears!! | music3 = Momoi Haruko | length3 = 4:40 | note4 = Poporaji's opening theme | title4 = Popotan Kiss | music4 = Masumi Asano, Momoi Haruko & Sayaka Ohara | length4 = 3:58 | note5 = Poporaji no Uta closing theme | title5 = Poporaji's Song | music5 = Masumi Asano, Momoi Haruko & Sayaka Ohara | length5 = 3:53 }} ''Poporaji'' The first CD, , was released on September 26, 2003 by Lantis. The CD contains 27 tracks that are a mix of vocals and songs by Masumi Asano, Momoi Haruko & Sayaka Ohara with a guest appearance Mai Kadowaki as Mea. The second CD, , was released on February 25, 2004 by Lantis. The second CD contains 16 tracks, several of which repeat the names from the first disc, but are not repeat tracks. The disc also continues the story from the first disc. The second CD contains the seiyū from the original and includes Kadowaki as a main cast member. "Po" Dorama | title1 = 'Po' Drama | length1 = 1:00 | note2 = Ōpuningu~♪ | title2 = Opening ♪ | length2 = 1:59 | note3 = Odoroki no Keitai Denwa | title3 = Amazing Mobile Phones | length3 = 0:55 | note4 = Maimai to Issho ni... Popopoppo♪ | title4 = Maimai together with... Popopoppo♪ | length4 = 2:23 | note5 = | title5 = Popopo Love's Theater "Search for the Popotan" First Half | length5 = 3:11 | note6 = The Zekkyou ☆ Supesharu Maimai no Baai | title6 = The Amazing ☆ Spectacular Maimai's Case | length6 = 1:47 | note7 = The Zekkyou ☆ Supesharu Sayasaya no Baai | title7 = The Amazing ☆ Spectacular Sayasaya's Case | length7 = 1:18 | note8 = The Zekkyou ☆ Supesharu Momoi no Baai | title8 = The Amazing ☆ Spectacular Momoi's Case | length8 = 1:14 | note9 = The Zekkyou ☆ Supesharu Masumin no Baai | title9 = The Amazing ☆ Spectacular Masumin's Case | length9 = 1:28 | note10 = Popopo Ai no Gekijō 'Popotan o Sagase!' Kōhen | title10 = Popopo Love's Theater "Search for the Popotan!" Second Half | length10 = 9:00 | note11 = Kenkō Shokuhin 'Pikopikopiipii' | title11 = Health Food 'Pikopikopiipii' | length11 = 1:18 | note12 = | title12 = Popopo, Popoppopo | length12 = 0:45 | note13 = Poporaji Kessakusen (Sayasaya Hen) | title13 = Poporaji Selected Masterpieces (Sayasaya Chapter) | length13 = 0:59 | note14 = Poporaji Kessakusen (Masumin Hen) | title14 = Poporaji Selected Masterpieces (Masumin Chapter) | length14 = 1:10 | note15 = Poporaji Kessakusen (Momoi Hen) | title15 = Poporaji Selected Masterpieces (Momoi Chapter) | length15 = 0:43 | note16 = | title16 = Popopopo, Poppopopo | length16 = 1:02 | note17 = "Popopo Fudōsan" | title17 = 'Popopo Real Estate' | length17 = 1:06 | note18 = Manga Nippon Popopo Hanashi "Popotarō" | title18 = Manga Japan Popopo Story 'Popotarō' | length18 = 8:44 | note19 = Popopo Gakushū Juku | title19 = Popopo Prep School | length19 = 1:18 | note20 = Endingu~♪ | title20 = Ending♪ | length20 = 1:10 | note21 = Dai Ichiwa Popotan Satsuei Kiroku | title21 = 1st Story: Popotan Photographic Record | length21 = 6:53 | note22 = Dai Niwa Mii-tan ni Ke ga haeta? | title22 = 2nd Story: Does Mii's Hair Shine? | length22 = 5:32 | note23 = Dai Sanwa Sento Popotan Gakuen | title23 = 3rd Story: St. Popotan School | length23 = 5:59 | note24 = Dai Yonwa Gyakuten Saiban | title24 = 4th Story: Turnabout Trial | length24 = 5:22 | note25 = Dai Gowa Popotan no Tora | title25 = 5th Story: Popotan's Tiger | length25 = 5:45 | note26 = Dai Rokuwa Chairudo Purei | title26 = 6th Story: Child Play | length26 = 5:15 | note27 = Mate Jikai!! Jikai Yokoku!! | title27 = Wait for the Next Installment!! Preview of the Next Installment!! | length27 = 1:47 }} "Po" Dorama | title1 = 'Po' Drama | length1 = 0:27 | note2 = Ōpuningu♪ | title2 = Opening ♪ | length2 = 2:31 | note3 = Zunzun Chacha Taīmu! | title3 = Rapid Chacha Time! | length3 = 0:46 | note4 = The title is based on the Greek saying, "King Midas has donkey ears."Ōsama no Popo wa, Roba no Popo Setsumei | title4 = The King has the Donkey's Popo: Explanation | length4 = 1:36 | note5 = Ōsama no Popo wa, Roba no Popo Ōhara Sayaka Hen | title5 = The King has the Donkey's Popo: Sayaka Ohara's Compilation | length5 = 7:13 | note6 = Ōsama no Popo wa, Roba no Popo Asano Masumi Hen | title6 = The King has the Donkey's Popo: Masumi Asano's Compilation | length6 = 4:18 | note7 = Ōsama no Popo wa, Roba no Popo Momoi Haruko Hen | title7 = The King has the Donkey's Popo: Haruko Momoi's Compilation | length7 = 6:36 | note8 = } Ōsama no Popo wa, Roba no Popo Kadowaki Mai Hen | title8 = The King has the Donkey's Popo: Mai Kadowaki's Compilation | length8 = 5:34 | note9 = Endingu~♪ | title9 = Ending♪ | length9 = 3:54 | note10 = Dorama Hajimaru yo~♪ | title10 = The Drama Begins~♪ | length10 = 0:11 | note12 = RPG Popotan | title12 = Popotan RPG | length12 = 5:13 | note13 = Misshon Inposshiburu | title13 = Mission Impossible | length13 = 5:30 | note14 = Biyaku... | title14 = Aphrodisiac... | length14 = 5:53 | note15 = Shisutā Purinsesu | title15 = Sister Princess | length15 = 5:53 | note16 = Kuizu Popopo Nea | title16 = Popopo Quiz | length16 = 5:12 }} Release details Legacy Under17 later re-released their songs from the visual novel, anime, and "Popotan Kiss" from Poporaji in their "Best" albums. "Popotan", "Answer", and "Magical Mii's Pong" are all released on , which appeared twice on the Oricon charts, peaking at number 93. "Catching the Popotan Field" and "Popotan Kiss" from the anime and radio drama respectively have been released in the second volume, , and appeared twice on the Oricon charts, peaking at number 50. "Popotan", "Answer" and "Popotan Kiss" were also re-released in Under17's final "Best" album, , which ranked three times on the Oricon charts, peaking at number 58. "Popotan", "Catching the Popotan Field" and "Popotan Kiss" were later sung during Under17's live world tour, which was later released on CD, . Notes References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Soundtracks Category:Video game music discographies Category:Video game soundtracks